


Are You Sure?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I got that covered, I literally only wrote this because mlghwnt is reading fanfics, I'm so sorry, M/M, Mlghwnt what have you done, My First Smut, Oh My God, Please Don't Hate Me, Run, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, i hate myself for writing this, save yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler was not one to randomly hook up with people. He was not one to have sex in general, not only because he was horrible at picking people up, but also because he prefered to do it with someone he actually liked. So it was rather unusual for him that he was currently being pinned down to the floor by a drunken Steve pecking his neck with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sure?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't believe I wrote this. Mlghwnt look what you did. Yes, I am aware that Steve lives with people, ignore that.

Tyler was not one to randomly hook up with people. He was not one to have sex in general, not only because he was horrible at picking people up, but also because he prefered to do it with someone he actually liked. So it was rather unusual for him that he was currently being pinned down to the floor by a drunken Steve pecking his neck with kisses.

It wasn’t that Tyler didn’t have feelings for the guy, god no. Tyler had always been physically attracted to him, but soon after their first encounter developed feelings for the man. It’s just the two had been enjoying a drink or two in the privacy of Steve’s home when Steve had suddenly tacked him to the floor and started kissing his neck like a maniac. Tyler’s arms were currently pinned to his sides, but he was sure he could push Steve off if he needed to. The thing was, what was Tyler supposed to do now?

Tyler gently pushes his hands against Steve’s chest, stopping the man above from reaching his neck. Steve glares at Tyler and opens his mouth to say something but is beaten to it by Tyler. “Steve, what are you doing?”

“Currently I’m trying to kiss you but you’re making that a bit difficult.”

Tyler desperately wants to move his hands away and let Steve kiss him, but he hasn’t had as many drinks as Steve, and the voice of reason wins. Just. “Steve, you’re drunk. Get off me. We’ll talk about this in the morning.”

“But the morning is so far away!” Steve whines, still not removing his hands from Tyler’s sides. “Can’t we just talk about it now?”

Tyler, even though he was currently pinned to the floor by the man he had fallen in love with, raises an eyebrow. “When you’re still drunk?”

“Yep! It’s easy,” Steve assures Tyler. “Tyler, you are one hot piece of ass. You’re also a little bitch, like me, which is good. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. Unless you don’t love me, then nah.”

Tyler had certainly expected Steve to say he was attracted to him, but love? That was on a whole different level. If Tyler had been sober, he might’ve forced them to wait out of fear Steve was simply drunk and horny instead of drunk and horny and in love with Tyler, but Tyler was not sober, and thus he simply asked, “Are you sure you want me?”

Steve looks down into Tyler’s eyes for the first time in the past fifteen minutes, as Tyler had been avoiding eye contact. “More than anything.” _Except coffee_ , Steve adds mentally. Although he loved Tyler more than anyone else in the world, coffee always came first.  
Tyler’s eyes widen, and he removes his hands from Steve’s chest to put them at his sides. Steve blinks, before leaning down and finally kissing Tyler on the lips.

It wasn’t the most professional kiss Tyler had been in by far. Yes, it was deep and romantic, but it was also sloppy and wet (Steve used way too much tongue). It was still the best kiss Tyler had ever had, because it was the first kiss he was receiving from someone he truly loved. It lasted roughly 15 seconds before the pair pulled away to breathe, but they were soon at it again. Steve lowers himself so that the couple inches between them were now a few centimeters. Their lips press against each other, Steve resting his elbows on the floor (which to his relief was carpeted) so that he could dig his hands in Tyler’s hair.

Tyler certainly enjoyed being pinned to the ground by Steve and kissing him, but he wanted more when Steve will still drunk, since he might not get more later. He could feel Steve’s erection pressing against his stomach, and his own was pressing against Steve’s right leg. Tyler creeped his hands down to grip Steve’s zipper. Steve didn’t seem to mind, as he continued kissing Steve with passion, but he did raise himself to give Tyler more room to pull down his zipper, which he did.

Steve moves farther down Steve’s body, then lowers himself gently so that their clothed erections touched. Tyler squeaked at the feeling, and desperately pulled off his t-shirt as Steve shimmed his jeans completely off his legs. Tyler stares at the tent in Steve’s boxers as Steve rolls off Tyler and takes his own shirt off. Before Steve could pin Tyler to the ground again, Tyler, still wearing his white t-shirt, perched himself on top of Steve. He felt Steve's erection pressing up against him, and gently started to roll his hips against it.  
"Tyler... What are you doing?" Steve groans, Tyler's movements making it difficult for him speak.

Tyler looks his lover in his eyes, before taking off his t-shirt and throwing it off to the side. Still perched on Steve, Tyler leans down to Steve's right ear. "I want to ride you," he whispers, punctuating his statement with a soft nip at Steve's neck.

Steve shivers with anticipation at Tyler's words, and rolls his hips upwards, trying to regain the friction that he'd lost when Tyler stopped moving. "O... Okay. Lube is in my room." Steve practically whimpers when Tyler left to find the lube, although he does smile at the sounds of falling items and Tyler cursing. Tyler returns to a Steve who had taken off his boxers and was trying desperately not to touch his dick. Tyler smirks, his earlier tentativeness fading away. Although he would be the one receiving dick tonight, he was now the one in control. And even though he might've had stage fright as a kid, tonight he was ready to put on a show.

Tyler crouches down next to Steve, eyes on the man's hands, which were currently pinned to his side's in an effort not to touch himself. "Good little Stevie," Tyler cooes. "You knew not to touch yourself, and I didn't even have to tell you. You're a smart boy, Stevie. And good boys get rewarded." Tyler said this all as he was slowly taking off his boxers in a successful effort to antagonize the other man.

Now free of his boxers, Tyler could feel Steve's eyes immediately go to his dick. Tyler coats his fingers on his right hand with lube and lay down on his back to give Steve a better view of what he was about to do, all while keeping his eyes on the man. Steve fiddled with his hands as he watched Tyler circle his entrance before pushing a finger inside himself.

Tyler gasps at the feeling of his finger inside of him and drugs his nails into his left thigh. Sure, he's prepared himself and stuck dildos up his ass before, but it had been a while. Giving himself a couple seconds to get used to the feeling, he quickly adds another finger. He starts to pant and grind himself down on his fingers, fucking himself open. He adds a third finger and hears Steve swear in response to the sight of Tyler with three fingers up his ass. He keeps it up for several minutes, and would've gone on longer, but he felt himself nearing climax he stopped and withdrew his fingers. He hears Steve huff at the loss of Tyler fucking himself on his own fingers. "Don't worry; it'll soon be your cock inside me." Steve's eyes widen as Tyler positions himself so that if he sat down it would be on Steve's dick. "And a one, and a two, and a one two three go!" Tyler muttered before sinking down onto his lover's cock.

Steve has never felt such pleasure in his life, and Tyler wasn't even moving yet. Being inside a girl was so different from being inside a man, and being inside someone you love? It was truly fantastic. Tyler moans, and starts to rock back and forth. Having an actual penis inside of you was much better than a dildo. The pleasure increases tenfold for Tyler when Steve reaches up and grabs Tyler's dick, uncertainty moving his hand up and down. Tyler pants, now actually riding the man beneath him, which causes him to get more friction from Steve's hand, which makes him accelerate his thrusts even more. Steve could feel Tyler's dick start to throb as he neared his climax, and he ran his thumb over the slit where precome was leaking out and squeezed extra hard, pointing Tyler’s throbbing cock away from his face.

Tyler, not being one to have that much stamina, comes with a shout, his fingers digging into Steve's thighs. He kept his humping at the same pace, and as he felt Steve start to throb inside him, he says, "I love you, Steve."

It was this that finally gave Steve release, not just the pleasure he felt. The thought of someone he loved loving him back made Steve come inside Tyler, mouth open as he panted. "I... I love you too, Tyler." Still deeply seated inside the man, he leans up and kisses Tyler passionately. It’s a few minutes before either of them moved, both simply enjoying the feeling of being one with each other.

By some unspoken agreement, Tyler sleepily follows Steve into bed that night. They curl up against each other, basking in the warmth they share they sleep. They knew no matter what happened in the future, they would have each other, so they slept peacefully that night. All was well.


End file.
